


Враг мой, друг мой

by J_Doe



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 07:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4254804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Doe/pseuds/J_Doe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Несколько драбблов, написанных в далеком 2011 году по заявкам на фест однострочников.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Посмотри на меня

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Заявка: Эрик/Чарльз. Пост-муви. Целовать ноги. Безразличный ко всему, сломанный Чарльз. А+

Сегодня Эрик снова приходит к нему. Чарльз не удивляется, когда видит его на пороге. Он вообще ничего не спрашивает, ни в чем не обвиняет, не злится. Говорит только «здравствуй, Эрик», «до свидания, Эрик», да отвечает на вопросы, если их задавать. От всех этих «добрыйвечерхорошаясегодняпогода» Эрику совсем тошно.

Чарльз не может ходить. Никогда больше не сможет. Он сидит в этой своей коляске, сложив на бесчувственных коленях похудевшие кисти рук. У Чарльза страшные глаза. Безразличные и чужие. Совершенно мертвые. Чарльз улыбается так вежливо и равнодушно, что сводит зубы. Эрик не выдерживает и отводит взгляд. Это не Чарльз. Его здесь нет.

— Посмотри на меня.

Эрик опускается на колени перед инвалидным креслом и проводит ладонями по подлокотникам. Чарльз смотрит, застывшим, ничего не выражающим взглядом.

— Поговори со мной.

— Я говорю с тобой.

Эрик снимает шлем и ставит подле себя. Качает головой. Кривит губы и поднимает руку, дотрагивается до виска.

— Не так. Поговори со мной.

Улыбка на лице Чарльза чуть бледнеет.

— Пожалуйста, Чарльз.

Эрик разбит. Раздавлен. Он не помнит, когда в последний раз испытывал это чувство — потери.

— Ты же так хотел этого, Чарльз. Всем помочь. Всех спасти. Почему ты сдался? Ты нужен им. Посмотри на меня. Ты нужен им!

Чарльз отворачивается. Эрик сжимает пальцами его колени, шепчет:

— Ты нужен мне, Чарльз.

И прижимается губами. Целует эти колени, целует яростно и отчаянно. И не видит, как что-то меняется в глубине пустых глаз.

— Не надо, — просит Чарльз.

«Не надо», — повторяет он у Эрика в голове.

И Эрик слышит. Вскидывается. Выдыхает Чарльзу прямо в лицо:

— Я хочу знать, что ты существуешь.

Чарльз опускает веки. Когда он открывает глаза, в них плещется боль и усталость.

На следующий день Эрик не приходит.


	2. Вопрос веры

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Заявка: Сцена на пляже, перед тем, как уйти, Эрик снимает шлем, так что у Чарльза появляется реальная возможность остановить его с помощью телепатии.

— Ну же, Чарльз, — говорит Эрик. — Скажи, что я не прав.

Смотрит ему прямо в глаза. И снимает шлем.

Чарльз видит тысячи орудий, направленные на них. На тех, кто только что спас мир от третьей мировой войны. Он, черт возьми, чувствует их. Вместе с Эриком чувствует тяжелый металл, неохотно фокусирующийся на цели.

Ракеты смыкают над ними смертельный купол, Эрик останавливает их, разворачивает. И держит, несколько секунд, но держит в неподвижности. Внутри него клокочет мрачное, насмешливое торжество. Чарльз встречается с ним взглядом. Чарльз слышит его. Всего, до самого дна.

У Чарльза есть все шансы остановить это безумие. На Эрике нет шлема. Нет шлема! Жест, демонстрирующий доверие. Эрик проверяет его, и Чарльз знает это. Идем со мной, говорит Эрик, смотри, я верю тебе, мне нечего скрывать. У нас одна цель. Вместе мы непобедимы. Вместе мы построим новый мир. Смотри!

Чарльз медленно прикладывает пальцы к виску. «Они просто следуют приказам», — хочет закричать он, но не может произнести ни слова.

Потому что убийство — это убийство, будь то приказ или собственный выбор.

Потому что — Чарльз отчетливо понимает — там, на кораблях, люди боятся. Люди не принимают их. Возможно, никогда не примут.

"Идем со мной, Чарльз". Эрик верит в него.

Вот только Чарльз — верит в людей.

— Остановись, Эрик, — просит он вслух и прикрывает глаза.

Эрик сжимает зубы. Ракеты возобновляют полет.


	3. Враг мой, друг мой

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Заявка: Эрик/Чарльз. Чарльз теряет контроль над силой. Эрик его спасает.

_— Сколько их здесь будет, когда школа откроется?_

_— Столько, сколько смогу принять. Может быть, даже больше (с)_

 

Хэнку эта идея категорически не нравится, но Чарльз не желает ничего слушать.

— Я хочу помогать им, понимаешь? Не когда-нибудь потом, а здесь и сейчас.

Это становится его навязчивой идеей.

Чарльз не может ходить и еще толком не оправился после травмы, чтобы свободно выезжать за пределы особняка. Он использует воссозданный Хэнком Церебро, чтобы проецировать свое сознание в любую точку мира.

— Это делает меня счастливым, — говорит Чарльз. Его щеки лихорадочно горят.

Однажды он не возвращается. Чарльз лежит без движения, неестественно тихий и бледный, и только иногда мучительно стонет сквозь зубы. Первые сутки вся перепуганная школа по очереди дежурит у его постели. На вторые сутки все становится намного хуже.

Чарльза видят в Аргентине, России, Франции, Италии, Германии. Его сила неуправляемо растет, уже без Церебро, и никто не знает, как остановить этот процесс. Он обладает страшным, убийственным потенциалом и совершенно не контролирует себя.

На третьи сутки Чарльз живет у них в головах. Хэнк с трудом вычленяет себя из омута чужих воспоминаний и желаний и резюмирует:

— Нужно ограничить его способности. Профессор должен прийти в себя, иначе всем нам крышка.

Хэнк думает о, вероятно, единственном мутанте, до которого Чарльз не может дотянуться, но совершенно не представляет, где его искать.

На четвертый день этот мутант находит их сам. Магнито появляется на пороге особняка в сопровождении Азазеля. Он следует за Хэнком в спальню Чарльза, игнорируя враждебные взгляды.

— Знаешь, — говорит Магнито, — Варшава — это уже слишком. Я думал, что сошел с ума. Ты вывел из строя моего единственного телепата. Тебе не кажется, что пора прекращать бессмысленно рисковать собой?

Хэнк хочет сказать, что Чарльз сейчас не воспринимает их голоса, но молчит и отворачивается к окну, потому что каким-то образом Чарльз слышит. «Эрикэрикэрикэрикэрик», — эхом бьется в его голове. И Хэнк уверен, что каждый мутант на много миль вокруг так же слышит это.

— Когда-нибудь я не смогу тебе помочь, — продолжает Магнито очень тихо и отводит со лба Чарльза влажные волосы. — Друг мой, мы же теперь враги.

Он бережно, слишком бережно — Хэнк не видит этого, но, вопреки собственной воле, чувствует, и это почему-то неправильно и очень стыдно — приподнимает Чарльза за плечи, придерживая голову, и надевает на него собственный шлем. Несколько мгновений ничего не происходит.

А потом из сознания Хэнка исчезают все посторонние звуки. Чарльз глубоко и рвано вздыхает — и смотрит осмысленно, впервые за несколько дней.

— Спасибо, Эрик, — шепчет он едва слышно.

— Спи, — отзывается Магнито. Чарльз улыбается и послушно закрывает глаза.

Магнито исчезает, положив руку на плечо Азазеля. Чарльз приходит в себя уже на следующее утро. Он выглядит немного виновато и больше не отказывается от помощи своих учеников. Все возвращается на круги своя.

Но Хэнк еще долго не может отделаться от мысли, что их спасение было далеко не в шлеме Магнито. Ну или, во всяком случае, не только в нем.


End file.
